Battle Healer
The Battle Healer card is unlocked from the Spooky Town (Arena 12). She is a single-target, melee troop with high hitpoints and low damage. A Battle Healer card costs 4 Elixir to deploy. She wears armor that is similar to the Knight's, but her breastplate is a golden color, and her sword is rather short. She has a continuous healing effect that takes effect when she attacks, having four healing pulses with a small delay of 0.25 seconds between each one. When she is not fighting any unit for five seconds, she will begin healing herself. The amount of health healed per pulse is not consistent with the Heal spell. Strategy * Strong counters to the Battle Healer include cards with high damage and a decent amount of health, such as Prince, Mini P.E.K.K.A, or Valkyrie. ** Swarms are also effective due to her lack of splash damage and rather slow attack speed, but beware of spells such as Zap or Arrows. * Air troops like Minions or Bats are effective counters to the Battle Healer, since she cannot attack air. Furthermore, these air troops can deal more damage than the amount she can heal herself. Be careful, though, because your opponent may bring spells like Zap or Arrows to take out these counters. * She is best placed at the front of a push due to her health pool and the fact that her area heal only takes place when she is in combat. ** However, if she is placed at the back, her surviving time will be longer and can use her healing ability longer, which is also efficient, which selection should depend on the health of the unit in front. * If the player has air units such as Minion Horde that they'd like to counterattack with, they should be mindful of where they are on the map before deciding to use the Battle Healer. She moves at a Medium speed, meaning Minions will outpace her fairly quickly, and may end up going in front of the Battle Healer and reducing the effectiveness of the push. History * The Battle Healer was made available before its general release on 2/12/19 via the Trophy Road, at 5150 and 6450 Trophies respectively. ** She was also available in a Special Challenge on December 2nd as a reward for reaching 5 wins and 11 wins. ** She was again available in a follow-up special challenge on December 23rd as a reward for reaching 3 wins and 9 wins. * On 3/12/19, the card description for the Battle Healer was changed slightly. It used to say, "With each attack, she unleashes a powerful healing aura that restores Hitpoints to friendly Troops. Outside of combat she passively heals herself!" Trivia * The Battle Healer was originally intended to, along with the Royal Ghost , be released with a new hover mechanic where they could float over the river, but still be hit by ground-targeting attackers. This was pulled back when a bug that made her invulnerable to ground-targeting splash such as Mega Knight and Sparky was discovered. * The Battle Healer is the only winged troop in the game that is not actually flying. * The Battle Healer is the first Card to use the Level Boost mechanic: players can use the Card at the level equal to their own King Level for one Season.